


Meliorism

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>meliorism (n): the doctrine that the world tends to become better or may be made better by human effort.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meliorism

**Author's Note:**

> meliorism (n): the doctrine that the world tends to become better or may be made better by human effort.

Sherlock was standing in front of the couch, staring at a web of photos, crime scene and lab reports, and notes, all connected together by different colored strings. His hands were steepled under his chin, as usual, and John wondered what the different colors meant as he sat down with his cup of tea, but didn’t say anything to disrupt the detective, who was now moving his hands around as if organizing things. It was an unspoken rule-no talking while Sherlock was in the Mind Palace. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to give Sherlock the answer he was looking for- he flopped on the couch with a groan.

“RIght in front of me, John! Right there, I just can’t _reach_ it!” he growled.

John nodded, thinking aloud. “Well, we know that the victims were all CEOs, but all of them were money to ‘make the world a better place’, but really getting paid for it. Perhaps someone held a grudge, or was upset that CEOs got so much attention for their work?”

“Oh!” Sherlock jumped up and bent over John, grabbing his head to brush his lips briefly over John’s forehead. “Of course! If the murderer was a true meliorist-”

“A what?”

Sherlock waved a hand. “I’ll explain later, but if he were one, he would have been _angry_. John, text Lestrade!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> decided to get going again with this series using the dictionary.com Word of the Day- even if the word itself doesn't make it in, the concept should.


End file.
